Shink isDead?
by Shink1
Summary: shink is supposedly dead, and Diana can't believe it. but is he really dead? Shiana


  
  
  
ok, this story is gonna be kinda sad. and ive been thinkin it up for a bit now, and i think its my best idea yet. i dont own digimon. i only own shink and diana and any original digimon.  
  
  
All Shink could hear as he and TK, with an unconscious Kari in his arms, and thier partners ran down the long corridor was the crashing of a giant digimon behind him. They weren't even half-way downt the hall and the crashing was getting even louder.  
  
Shink yelled. Take Kari and run for it. I'll stay back and hold this guy off.  
  
NO WAY TK yelled. If you stay you will die. What would that do to Diana? Did you think about her or Monkamon? You are coming with me and the others!  
  
Shink looked at his friend, smiled and said You're right, I will probably die, He jammed his fist into TK's stomach, and TK fell unconcious. But, I will not let you, Kari, or the others to die because of this. Shink lowered his friend slowly to Monkamons arms. Monkamon, you, Patamon, and Gatomon need to get these two out of here.   
  
Monkamon looked at his tamer and saw that there was no way he could stop him. He yelled back. Monkamon and the two other digimon took their friends and ran. They saw right Shink pick up a pole that had fallen to the ground right before rubble fell in the way.   
  
Shink looked down the hall to his oncoming attacker, he gripped his staff tightly and yelledcome on! Im waiting to fight you! Let's go! Then Shink saw a great shadom loom over him and he ran right at it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK sat up in bed, drenched in sweat, and screamed his best friend's name. He looked around and saw he was in his own bed, and that there was a very strong pain in his stomach. TK got up and walked into the next room. There he saw a big flying object smack him in the face.  
  
TK! Your awake! patamon screamed at him. TK picked up the little digimon and looked around the room. Everyone was there except for.......Shink. In his place, TK saw that Diana was there. She was crying and Banamon, monkamons in training form, was in her lap.   
  
what happened? TK damanded. Kari got up and walked to her koi. She wrapped her arms around him and explained what the others had told her. That Shink had stayed to fight their enemy,and that they barely made it out alive. TK looked at all the faces in the room, and saw that this was not some kind of cruel joke. Shink was not going to pop out of the closet. TK just broke down crying at that moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2 Weeks later  
  
Diana was watching TV. She couldnt figure out what to do. There was nothing good on. She just started crying. Shink was gone, and she could not handle that. It was not something she would believe.   
  
Banamon bounced into the room to see Diana sobbing. After the talk they had had at TK's house, Diana had offered to bring him to her house. So they had lived together since, and Dianas parents thought he was just a stuffed animal.   
  
Banamon thought back to the conversation that was held after shink dissapeared.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Diana had been invited to Shinks house to talk with the others. she didnt know what it was about. When she arrived, all of the others were sitting on a couch, all that is, except for TK and Shink. Diana walked in and saw all of the gloomy faces, not knowing what to expect. Kari ran up to her, and hugged her crying. Diana pulled Kari away and asked what was wrong.  
  
Kari said, Diana, do you know all of those times when Shink would leave in the middle of something and say it was important? Well, that's because he is one of us. He is part of a group called the Digi-Destines.'  
  
Kari then preceded to tell her all about their adventures. Diana was skeptical at first, but her friend would not lie to her like this. Then Kari got to the part that would affect Diana the most. She told her.....that Shink was dead.  
  
Kari, TK, and Shink had been investigating some problems that some digimon had told them about. They were told that Kinjimon, a dragon type mon, had been attacking at random. So when they investigated the area he appeared most at, a cave was discovered. When they entered, there were wires, pipes and all kinds of other items running through the walls. When they reached the end of the passage, they found him. They tried to fight him, but he was to strong. During the battle, Kari had been knocked unconcious. So TK thought it was best to run and regroup. But Kinjimon was to fast. He was catching up very quickly, so Shink told TK to run on with Kari, but he wouldn't listen. So, Shink Knocked him unconcious, and told their partners,and Monkamon, to carry them to safety. As they left, rubble fell in the way from all the steps Kinjimon made, and they lost sight of him.  
  
Diana fell onto the couch crying. She could not believe this. And at that time, Tai called all of the digimon into the room. All of the little creatures went to their partners, except for Patamon, because his partner was still asleep, and a little blue Digimon with a banana peel on his head. He stood their and just cried to himself.  
  
Kari said, this is Monkamon. He was Shink's partner, we wanted to know if you could take care of him. Diana nodded, and went over to hug the little guy. After that, TK woke up and came into the room.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
  
Diana started crying again, and held Banamon, Monkamon's in training form (he's a little blue head, looks like Monkamons head, with a banana peel on him) close to herslef. He looked up into her eyes and said Don't worry Diana, Shink is strong, I don't think he is dead Diana nodded and hugged him.  
  
That night she had a dream. She felt a strong embrace around herself. When she looked up, Shink was holding her.   
  
Diana, I'm still alive, come find me!  
  
After that, he dissapeared and she woke up. Banamon was in her lap asleep. Diana could still feel Shink's embrace around her. Then Diana fell back to sleep.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
wow, that one took me a long time. just for the first chap! i dont know when i will upload the next one, but im workin on it. sorry that i didnt upload in such a long time. R&R!


End file.
